


Why you want to marry me?

by tigragrece



Series: Family feels [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Family feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693483
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Why you want to marry me?

Danny and Steve were together for a while now and it's was true that Steve was asking himself that he would love to be married to Danny because he wanted him to be his husband.

But he knew one of the reasons of why Danny doesn't like marriage because of his ex-wife, he understands that.  
It's hurt à little when he heard Danny say that to someone, he wasn't meant to listen to what he said.

Steve can't stop thinking at when Danny said "I don't want to get married again" and it's hurt because he had the ring in one of the drawers of the nightstand.  
He had one plan of proposing to him.

He was angry and frustrated about his lover he was also a little mad at him.  
So what he do was to ignore him and be focused on other things.

When Danny was here at their home, Steve was like nonchalant in mode, I don't care or just say hum, Steve was always working at his car or be outside having a little run.  
Danny doesn't understand what have happen.

Danny saw him sitting near the beach and decided to see him and said slowly "Are you okay? I feel like you ignoring me?"

Steve doesn't understand he just watched the sunset.

"Come on answer me, what did I do so we can work it out"

"I don't know if it's something we can work it out" say a little angry Steve

Danny looked at him and he saw him sad and angry "What did I do?"

"You said that you didn't want to be married and it's hurt a little to hear that"

"Oh, Steve..."

Steve get up and goes back to their house, Danny catches him and say "I'm sorry I was just giving one opinion about when I had the divorce... But my view has changed since I'm with you it's true"

"Danny..."

"Believe me, I love you, I would love to be forever with you and be your husband. Are you thinking at we should do be married?"

"I had lots of thinking that I would love to be married to my best friend, partner, and lover, that you could be my kin if something happens, that you could have the right to be in my room and my condition because I want to have a little ceremony with our friend and family. I love you so much I don't want to be separated from you"

Danny kissed him and say "I love you, believe that and I would love that and I want also to take care of you and cherish you"

Steve take the box from the nightstand and present to Danny and said: "Will you marry me?"

Danny kissed him and say "Yes, of course, I want to marry you"

They touched their forehead and then they were kissing.


End file.
